Hope Never Dies
by DarkMave
Summary: Claire is trying to make a life for herself after Raccoon City but Leon pops into her life. This takes place more or less a few months after CODE VERONICA. All Reviews are needed for me to continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

****

Hope Never Dies

__

Summery and comments: Claire is trying to make a life for herself after Raccoon City but Leon pops into her life. 

This is my first Fan fiction please be kind

****

__

CHAPTER ONE

****

The rain made a gentle, but constant tapping sound as droplets of water fell against the glass of the skylight. Darkness engulfed the spacious loft, swallowing everything in harsh blackness. Despite the miserable weather the bedroom was stifling hot and I couldn't sleep. I haven't been sleeping much anyway. Not since I escaped Raccoon City with Leon. Since then, nightmares of zombies and other monsters plagued my nights depriving me of sleep

A soft sigh escaped my slightly parted lips as I rolled over onto my right side where my nightstand was. I reached out, picking up the Zippo I lit the candle that was there. The fresh scent of melting candle wax and vanilla surrounded me giving me comfort as well as bathing the room in a soft golden glow. I sluggishly sat up and ran my slender finger through the long, thick, brown waves of sweat damp hair.

I threw off the black silk sheets and swung my legs over the side of the large lonely bed. I stretched out my arms, legs, and back before I stood up and headed to the bathroom where I pulled off the dark red silk nightgown and dropped the garment onto the black tile floor. I stalked over to the shower and turned on the water. I fiddled with the knobs until the water was as hot as I could stand. Once satisfied with the water temperature, I stepped into the shower and closed the glass door.

Steam began to fill the room as I stepped into the spray. I closed my eyes as u felt my hair and body become drenched in liquid warmth. I opened my eyes and picked up the jasmine scented soap. I ran the soap deliberately over my fevered body. Washing my entire body.

As I rinsed off the final time I began to feel better. The tension melted away as every muscle in my body relaxed. When I finished, I turned off the water, opened the glass door, wrapped a nice warm fluffy towel around my body and stepped out. 

The floor tiles were cold against my feet; I walked over to the stream-covered mirror. I wiped the cold condensation away with my hand and began to brush out my long brown locks/ my hair always tangled baldy after I washed it which made brushing a bitch. I didn't blow dry my hair because the blow dryer gave me terrible migraines.

Once my hair was tangle free, I walked into my bedroom wearing only a towel. I was going through my undergarments drawer when the intercom buzzed. I frowned having no idea who it could be. I gave no one my address not even my brother Chris. I walked over to the door to the elevator lift, which was in my living room and pressed the button on the intercom. "Yea?" I asked.

"Claire buzz me up will ya? It's me Leon."


	2. Chapter 2

****

__

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charters of this story. 

The story is mine Touch it and I will send Zombies to eat you!

Notes: I am not sure where this story is going. I am going to write until I am done Enjoy!

****

Hope Never Dies

__

Chapter Two 

**L**eon? How did he find out where I lived? My heart began to pound in my chest. I had fallen for Leon when we met in Raccoon City. I pushed the intercom button and said. "Ok. Come up." With that said, I pushed the button to unlock the elevator cage.

I stood there in my towel having forgotten to dress as the elevator whirred and grounded to a halt on my floor. No one else lived in this building but me. But I liked the loft best because it gave me a sense of safety. I saw a figure in the cage slumped against the bars. Fear bubbled in the pit of my stomach and I heard myself gasp. I hoped that it wasn't Leon and if it was I hoped he wasn't dead. I eased the door open and caught the figure before he hit the ground and slowly eased him onto the hard wood floor. I felt for a pulse at his neck. A wave of relief washed over me as I felt a steady heartbeat. I rolled him over gently to see how wounded he was, debating whether or not to call 911. I gasped as I saw Leon. I could hardly recognize him for his face was a mask of blood,

I stood up and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed a white washcloth and wet it in the sink with cold water; my heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it was going to explode. Who had hurt Leon? Was it Umbrella? I quickly returned to Leon and knelt beside him. I slowly and gently washed his face. As I wiped his face the cloth became stained red with his blood. When I began to clean the wound on his forehead, Leon opened his beautiful eyes. "Claire?" he whispered softly. 

"Stay still Leon, you are hurt. I am going to call for an ambulance," I said as I began to stand up

Leon reached out and grabbed my wrist. "No Claire! Umbrella will find me if I go to the hospital. Can't I stay here?" Leon had such fear in his eyes that I couldn't say no. "Thank you Claire. Why are you in a towel."

I felt a rush of heat rise to my cheeks. "I was getting dressed when you buzzed," I whispered

"Could you help me to the couch? Then you could get some clothes on," Leon asked smiling.

I laughed as I helped Leon up and over to the couch. It felt good to laugh again. I had not laughed since the day the government nuked Raccoon. I was happy to see that place blown all to hell. I shook my head and came back to reality. I laid Leon on the couch gently. "Thanks Claire. For everything." Leon said softly. "Now go get dressed!" He grinned from ear to ear as he spoke. 

Seeing him grin like that made me blush even more and like a coward I retreated to my bedroom and locked the door. Yes I trusted Leon to stay there I just did that to make me feel safer somehow. I wondered if the towel had slipped at one point or another. I hoped not. The last thing I wanted was Leon to see me naked and not be able to do anything about it. At least not yet. I walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawers, taking out a pair of red jeans and a black t-shirt. I put them on over my undergarments. I grabbed a blanket off of my bed. Leon will need something to keep him warm. I thought to myself. I was blushing still as I walked back into the living room. "How are you feeling? Can I get you something?" I asked as I placed the blanket over him.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck," Leon said. 

I laughed softly and took his hand gently in mine. How I wished I could take Leon's pain away, but I couldn't so I hoped holding his hand would give him some comfort. "What really happened Leon?" I asked gently.

Leon looked down and sighed. That made me wish I hadn't asked the question. "Umbrella came for me. They know where we live Claire. We are not safe here."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hope Never Dies

__

Chapter Three  
Disclaimer: they aren't mine and all of that

Notes: I have been working hard on this story and Promise more action in the next chapter. Want more? Please review 

**M**y throat was tight with fear. A cold shiver ran down my spin and filled me with a sense of dread. I thought Umbrella had forgotten me. At least that was my hope. "How? I thought I hid myself pretty well," I said as calmly as I could. I didn't want to seem like a baby to Leon.

"You did Claire, but they are that good. Umbrella has people everywhere. They found me. Even after I went into the underground. I barely got away," Leon said with haste.

I touched his cheek softly. "How did you find out where I lived?" I whispered gently.

Leon's eyes were filled with anger, pain and fear. The anger was not directed towards me, but at Umbrella. It was clear as he spoke. "I beat one of them to death with my chair when they left me alone. I went through his pockets and found a slip of paper that had our names and addresses on it. Including those of the S.T.A.R.S forces."

I stood up quickly. "I have to pack so we can get out of here!" I felt very sick, I didn't want to go through this again, but I had to be strong for Leon's sake.

"Claire. I am not going anywhere tonight. I am just that hurt. I overheard one of the guards say that they wouldn't go for you until tomorrow. For now we are safe."

"Are you sure?" I asked softly as I sat down beside him.

Leon took my hands into his. "Claire. I care for you deeply. I wouldn't put you in danger. You are important to me. More than you know," he said softly.

I looked deep into Leon's beautiful eyes. He lifted his hand to touch my cheek gently. "I love you Leon." There. I finally told him. I waited so long to tell him how I felt. I was afraid of what Leon would say. I felt my heart in my throat waiting for his reaction.

I saw Leon's eyes soften and a smile play across his full lips. "I love you too," he said. He leaned in so close that our lips were almost touching. "Once we are safe. I will ask you something important, but not until we are safe." The ex cop brushed away a lock of hair from my eyes. "I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you Claire. I can't wait until this is all over so I can show you how much I love you."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out slowly. "What are we going to do Leon?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"First we are going to get some sleep. Then we run. This maybe the last night we will be able to get a good nights sleep. At least for a while," he said pulling me into his arms. "Stay with tonight. Nothing will happen, I just want to hold you."

I relaxed into his arms and closed my eyes. "Yes. Hold me Leon. Tonight let me believe that we are safe."

The sun shown through the windows like a stream of gold. The light was like an ominous messenger heralding in the dangers that await us. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Leon gazing down at me. "How long have you been watching me?" I asked in a whisper.

"About ten minutes. I was going to wake you up, but I didn't want to. You are beautiful when you are sleeping," he actually smiled. "We should get your things and go." The former officer sighed. I nodded and stood up slowly. "Need some help?"

"Yeah. I need al the help I can get," I told him. We went into my room and packed my things quickly. We only packed what I needed because we had to move fast, meaning we had to travel light. The last thing I did before we left was put up my hair in a tight ponytail. 

We took Leon's jeep. He let me drive since he was still to hurt to drive. "Where are we going?" I asked over the roar of the engine and wind.

"Head out of town. I'll tell you when to turn off. I have a safe house out in the country," he replied loudly.

"You have thought of everything. Are you still with the police department?" I asked curiously. I wondered what had happened to him after the last time I saw him.

Even though I kept my eyes on the road, I knew Leon was looking at me. "I moved to a small town in Washington State where I joined the police department there. I secretly was getting information on Umbrella. Until they found out. They had the police under their pay roll as well. When they found out who I really was, they framed me for drug possession." Leon paused a moment taking a deep breath. "They put me in a cell where they interrogated me for hours. It was terrible," he told me. There was something in his voice that told me he wasn't telling me everything. That he was holding back. Whatever it was it must have been worse than just a beating. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say so I just kept driving.

We drove quietly for three hours. The only time anyone spoke was when Leon gave me directions. The drive was long and I was getting tired. I hated long car rides not matter how nice the car was. I drove until we came upon and old run down cabin. "We are here," Leon said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hope Never Dies

__

Chapter Four

Ok here is Chapter for Disclaimers apply  
NOTES and WARNINGS: Since Christmas is coming future Chapters will be slow in coming. Now for the Warning Implied sexual abuse 

I gazed over at Leon, giving him a nasty look. "You have got to be kidding me. This place is a dump!" I complained.

"Sorry dear, but this is the only place that Umbrella and the police don't know about," he said sheepishly.

I touched his cheek softly. "I am sorry that I snapped at you. I guess I am a little on edge," I told him.

That won me a smile. "Thanks dear. Want to go inside?" He reached behind him to grab the gym bag that had my cloths and stuff in it.

I nodded and let him take my stuff. I wanted to make it up to him for snapping at him. I didn't meant to be mean to Leon. It's just everything was starting up again with Umbrella bringing back old memories. I was afraid that he would die like Steve did. Steve died in my arms after he said he loved me. I couldn't go through that again. It would kill something deep inside me if Leon were killed.

I shook the memories off the best I could as I got out of the Jeep and headed inside. The inside was much better than the outside. The inside of the cabin was huge and clean. It had been well kept. I knew I had judged the place to harshly. Even though it was nice, the cabin was very cold. I wrapped my arms around myself. "It's freezing in here!" I said.

Leon nodded. "Yeah it is. I'll make a fire," he said as he handed me the gym bad. "The rooms are upstairs. Why don't you pick one and get settled?" The former officer smiled softly. I nodded and turned o walk upstairs. "Claire?"

I stopped and turned back to Leon. "Yes?"

"Don't unpack because we may have to leave in a hurry," he said softly.

I nodded in agreement and went upstairs. The room I chose was spacious. A nightstand was beside the large bed, which had a multicolored quilt. I sat the gym bag on the floor and poked around the room. I found the bathroom in the next room. The door to the bathroom was next to the closet at the end of the room. The bathroom was large and the shower looked nice. The luxury almost made me forget that Umbrella was after us.

I heard Leon come up the stairs and smiled as he hugged me form behind. Leon smelled of Blood, sweat and cologne. He didn't take a shower before he left I suppose. "I see you found a room," he said.

"Yes. I did." I told him. "Will you stay with me?" I asked leaning back into his warm, safe embrace. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into anything you are not ready for," Leon whispered into my ear.

"I am sure. Besides we are safer if we stay together," I told him. Truth was that I didn't want to be alone. I was scared that Umbrella would send something very bad after us and I just didn't want to face it alone. "Do we have any weapons?" I asked remembering why we were in hiding at last.

"Yeah. I have a stockpile of shot guns, hand guns, ammo even your favorite weapon, the grenade launcher." Leon grinned softly and kissed my cheek. "I'll show you where I keep them after we eat."

"Leon. You need a shower and to check out how wounded you really are." I let the concern creep into my voice; I was worried that Leon was more hurt than he appeared. 

The ex policeman's arms tightened around me. "God Claire. It's good to have you in my arms. I thought I was going to die. I thought I would never see you again. I didn't want to die without telling you how I feel." He pulled away suddenly and his mood changed. It was like he turned off his feelings suddenly. "You're right. I need a shower. Could you make us some soup or something? Please?" He said please like it was an after thought.

"All right. But we will talk about what is going on with you. Ok?" I asked gently, not really trying to push.

"Sure thing my angel." With that Leon disappeared into the bathroom

Dinner was heated tomato soup that came in a can. The kitchen was very small. There wasn't much room to maneuver. Once the soup was cooked, I poured the red liquid into glass bowls and placed the soup filled bowls on the small round table. As I finished setting the table, Leon came in, wearing a soft blue bathrobe. I felt my heart speed up seeing his wet light brown hair hang in his perfect eyes. "Dinner?" He asked softly?

"Yeah. It isn't much though," I told him with regret.

"That's ok I'm not that hungry anyway," Leon said as he sat down. I looked at Leon. He seemed so lost. I wanted to make the hurt go away. Leon's eyes were haunted by some untold horror. It broke my heart to see it. I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be fine but ate in silence instead. Mostly because I knew damn well that it wouldn't help.

Leon didn't eat much, but he stared at his bowl until after what seemed like an eternity in silence he looked up. "Claire. If I tell you something will you promise to here me out?"

I frowned knowing whatever it was that he had to tell me I was not going to like it. "All right Leon." I said, looking into his eyes. "Whatever it is I can handle it."

Leon opened his mouth to speak, but before anything could be said, a zombie dog burst through the kitchen window sending a hail of glass everywhere. The undead thing landed on the tabletop. I heard myself scream as the skinless canine leaped into the air towards me. That is when everything went into slow motion. It seemed that I had all the time in the world to get up out of my chair. I stood up so quickly that the chair tipped over and I tripped over it as I stepped backwards to avoid the hound. I screamed again as the undead mutt landed on top of me going for my throat.

Several shot rang out from nowhere and I felt something we splash against my face. The pet from hell went limp on top of me. I lay there for a moment gasping for breath. My ears rung from the gunshots and my hearing was screwed up; I pushed the now dead zombie dog off of me. I saw Leon's mouth moving. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I closed my eyes and rested for a moment. My hearing began to come back in stages until I heard. "Claire. Please open your eyes. You have to wake up!" He sounded frantic as he spoke.

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled. "I'm ok Leon. Thanks for your concern."

"Don't thank me just yet. Not until you have heart what I have to tell you," he said as he helped me up. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine, but I would feel a lot better if I were armed." I told him. My body still shaking from the adrenaline and fear from the attack.

Leon handed me his handgun. "We can get more ammo after you hear what I have to say," he said as he sat down again.

Whatever it was, it must have been important. I sat down beside the man who held my heart and took his hand. When Leon did not look at me, I knew that it had to be something terrible. "I'm listening," I said quietly.

Leon still refused to look at me as he spoke. "While I was in jail, the department transported me to one of Umbrella's strongholds. They did things to me to, trying to force me to tell them whom I worked with. When I told them nothing, they sent in someone who was more monster than man. I was still naked from the torture so it was easy for him to…." he paused for a moment, his voice cracked with emotion. "I was easy for him to rape me. He wouldn't stop unless I agreed to help them."

"Help them how?" I asked. Fear and dread bubbled to the surface. I knew what the answer was. I was afraid of it.

"By killing you," Leon said. Before he said another word, I got up and ran for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hope Never Dies

__

Chapter Five  
Notes: Sorry this chapter is short and it sucks. Next one will be better I promise

**S**omehow I made it outside of the cabin. Ignoring Leon's frantic cries I threw myself into the surrounding forest. I ran as fast and hard as I could. Dodging trees, rocks and limbs. I ran until my lungs felt like they were about to explode. Even through the muscle pain and breathlessness, I continued to run my heart thundering in my ears so loud that I heard nothing else, but my pounding heart.

My only focus was on escape. I was concentrating so hard on running; I failed to notice that I was being followed. I screamed as something heavy jumped on my back, knocking me down on the ground. Rocks, branches and grass broke my fall painfully. The figure rolled me over and grabbed my arms, preventing me from hitting my capture. "Claire! Listen to me for a sec. I wasn't really going to kill you. I want to protect you/" Leon cried.

I struggled against Leon as he spoke. "You said that you were going to kill me! How can I trust you?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My head was pounding from the fading adrenalin rush.

Leon transferred both of my hands into one of his. His newly freed hand vanished into his pocket. "I am going to keep you safe whether you like it or not." At that time I felt a prick in my arm. I felt very tired and knew nothing more then the blackness of sleep.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I opened my eyes I found myself on a soft bed, I looked around to see Leon sitting on a chair beside my bed. I sat up quickly my heart racing with fear causing my head to pound with pain. "Where are we?" I demanded.

"The Cabin. Claire. Before you panic and run again please hear me out," Leon pleaded.

"All right I'm listening." I didn't seem to have any choice in the matter. Maybe Leon was telling the truth. I hoped so. I needed to keep a level head if he wasn't. Panicking would only get me killed. 

"It's true that Umbrella let me go because they thought I was going to kill you. I really wasn't Claire. I want to protect you from them. No matter what they do to me when they find out. Please believe that I would never hurt you. I love you."

I frowned deeply. This was all so confusing. Was Leon on my side? Or was he working for Umbrella? "I don't know what to say. I don't know what to believe. You say you love me, but then you tell me that you were sent to kill me. I think I need a little time to sort this out." I told Leon the truth because lies would only make things worse. 

Leon reached over to touch my cheek ever so softly. I wanted to turn away, but I didn't. I don't know what he would have done if I didn't give in to his advances. I had to work hard on not giving into my impulse. "Trust your heart Claire. It knows what the truth is." Leon told me.

My head was spinning from whatever it was Leon gave me. "What did you give me? I feel sick." I told him.

"It was a sedative to keep you from kicking my ass," Leon said standing up. "I'll get you a glass of water." With that, the ex cop walked into the bathroom.

I thought about running again when I heard the water run in the bathroom sink. I wondered how far I would get before he caught me. Leon came back before I could make a decision with a glass of water in hand. I took the glass from him and drank it slowly. "Feel better?" Leon asked once I finished.

"Yeah. I guess I was dehydrated or something," I told him.

"Can you move?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. Yes I did feel a lot better, but I wasn't sure of I could trust Leon with that bit of information. "Yes I can move," I said softly deciding the truth was the way to go,

Leon smiled as he helped me to my feet and led me to the basement. I felt dread creep along my skin. I felt like a fly in a spider's web. Was Leon handing me over to Umbrella? When we walked in I saw wall-to-wall weaponry. I was awestruck with how many weapons there were and the variety. I turned when I heard a noise and came face to face with Chris.


End file.
